You See?
by Fallen Leafs
Summary: After a not uncomfortable silence, Kyle murmured, "Let me tell you a secret." Eric bit his lip. It unnerved him when Kyle got like this, so depressed and poetic and philosophical. It made him feel inferior. "Okay." he allowed a little reluctantly.   Kyman


_My first Kyman, and I have to say that I'm a little disappointed. I think this would have made a better Style. I may make it a multi-chapter and write two more (Style and K2) that are AU to each other. By the way, this came into fruitation while sitting on the tire swing I'm too small for and remembering the one I had as a little kid. Don't own South Park or Her Name is Alice._

**You See?**

When Ike was four, Sheila sent her husband out into the yard, armed with rope, nails, chains, and an old tire, and, two weeks later, as the result of Gerald, Randy, Stuart, and a _fuckload_of beer, Kyle was pushing a positively ecstatic Ike on a tire swing.

Much to everyone's surprise, Ike didn't tire of it as most children would. In fact, three years later, Kyle could still be found outside almost everyday, pushing his brother back and forth and playing games with him and talking about their respective days. Ike was seven now, and though he was busy with fifth grade, and his older brother busy with seventh grade, they tried to put aside that swinging time for one another on decently warm days.

This was the scene Eric was expecting to find when he came around the back of the house in search of his favorite little Jewish wonder. He was _not_(just to be clear) expecting to find the redhead sitting alone on the tire-swing, feet dangling a foot or more of the ground as he sadly clutched the chains on either side of him, head bowed in a decidedly melancholy manner.

As he crept closer to the odd sight, Kyle started to sing (or rather state the introduction and_ then_ sing) his newest musical obsession, "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't."

_Shinedown_. Kyle just _had _to be different, the only rock fan in South Park. Stupid Jew.

"I invite you to a world in which there is no such thing as time, and every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind. And the girl who chased the rabbit, drank the wine and took the pill, has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly... Feels."

His voice took on a more mystic tone, "To stand outside your virtue... No one can ever hurt you... Or so they say..."

Kyle didn't continue, to the larger teen's slight disappointment. He probably didn't think he could pull off the chorus.

Confining forward, Eric stopped just behind the contemplative Jew. "Eric..." he sighed. Said male, taking it to be a greeting, nodded curtly to his back and returned, "Kahl."

They stood in silence for several moments. This whole 'friendship' thing is new to them both.

After a not uncomfortable silence, Kyle murmured, "Let me tell you a secret." Eric bit his lip. It unnerved him when Kyle got like this, so depressed and poetic and philosophical. It made him feel inferior. "Okay." he allowed a little reluctantly.

"Do you remember when you burned the tire swing I had as a child when I was little? Burned the rope?" he didn't sound angry, maybe just a little wistful. Eric wasn't sure how to respond. Yes, he vaguely remembered the incident from when he was six, but what does it matter?

"Dad would stand out here with me for hours and just push Stan and I. We would try to reach up and touch the sky and we laughed so much. But then it burned to ashes."

Now Eric really felt guilty, and he considered apologizing, but Kyle didn't give him the chance. "When I heard Dad was building one for Ike, the little kid inside me was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. I pushed it down, spent time with Ike being a good big brother, and it was nice. But I was waiting, waiting... Mom called Ike in and I helped him off, bursting in anticipation on the inside. I wanted to swing so much, like when I was a little kid. I clambered on, and..."

He trailed off, shoulders slumping. "My feet don't reach the ground, Eric. I can't push myself. So I still haven't swung like I wanted to so much. So I sit out here and try to remember what it was like. This is the only working swing in South Park, do you realize that? All the other ones at the parks and stuff are broken."

He sounded so small, so sweet, so whimsical and so _Kyle_. Eric reached out hesitantly, fingers brushing the still rubber of the tire and spun it very slowly to look into the redhead's deep emerald irises, filled with a certain amount of sorrow that broke Eric's heart.

Split second decisions have always been Eric's specialty. So has self-confidence and courage. He didn't hesitate to push forward and connect their lips in a slightly awkward, hesitant, but all-around sweet and puppy-lovey kiss. Pulling back with the slightest blush to mock the Jew's burning cheeks, he looked Kyle in the eye and murmured, "And contrary wise, what it is it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"

Not waiting for a response, the slightly out-of-character teen pushed the swing hard, catching it as it swung back to push it again, and soon Eric was basking in the warmth of Kyle's delighted laughter.

It didn't need to make sense. Besides, if they can make sense of their nonsensical nonsense, who are we to say it_ doesn't _make sense?

_**Review!**_


End file.
